1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-cylinder internal combustion engine in which a hydraulic valve rest mechanism is mounted on a valve operating device that performs open-close driving of an engine valve. The engine valve is arranged in an openable-and-closable manner in a cylinder head of an engine body having a plurality of cylinders. The hydraulic valve rest mechanism is operated by an oil pressure that is controlled by a hydraulic control device so as to close and rest the engine valves of one or more of the plurality of cylinders for bringing the cylinders into a rest state.
2. Background of the Invention
Such a multi-cylinder internal combustion engine has already been known in JP-A-2004-293379 or the like, for example. However, in the multi-cylinder internal combustion engine that is disclosed in the above-mentioned JP-A-2004-293379, a hydraulic control device is arranged on a side of a head cover in the direction along an axis of a crankshaft. Hence, the entire internal combustion engine becomes large in size in the direction along the axis of the crankshaft and an oil passage that connects a hydraulic valve rest mechanism and a hydraulic control device is elongated.